ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6063 (16th January 2020)
Plot Sharon sees Dennis with Ben and Phil in the Square and tries to make conversation with him, but Phil intercepts and Dennis is not interested. Honey persists with the idea of moving out of No.18. Sonia eyes up Dot's chequebook and bank statements in the kitchen. Karen is questioned by DI Steve Thompson over Keanu; she insists she is not worried about his whereabouts. Mitch stores his newly-made gin in kegs but Bernadette accidentally knocks it over. Bailey gives him an idea with a comment she makes about a bath. Ben and Phil try to work out who has called the police - they get a shock when DI Thompson then turns up on their doorstep. Linda is upset over Mick telling Shirley and Tina about the hotel booking. Phil claims he knows nothing about Keanu's whereabouts. Mitch transfers his gin from kegs into the bathtub at flat 23B. Ash checks in on Honey at the Minute Mart. Phil asks Lisa if she has told the police anything. She insists she would not do anything to endanger Louise's freedom. Sonia gives George £2,000. He rejects it and gives her some extra time to collect the remainder of the money. Ben heads to flat 53A and pins Callum to a wall, thinking he phoned the police. Callum denies any involvement with the police. Ben feels instant regret but Callum is not interested. Linda turns down the offer of a drink from Daniel before later helping herself to a big glass of wine. Dennis overhears Ben and Phil theorising about Sharon phoning the police on them. Janet refuses to eat her lunch, concerning Honey. Dennis warns Sharon that Phil thinks she has phoned the police on him, but remains distant and unforgiving with her. Honey is speechless when Janet tells her she is not eating because she wants to be like her. Sonia buys Dot some clothes for Matthew and suggests she flies back out to Ireland to see him and Charlie. When Dot is out the room, Sonia writes the cheque for £8,000. Linda goes into town for "retail therapy". Honey breaks down as Billy confronts her over her eating disorder. She tells him she knows she needs help, but her eating and purging makes her feel better. Billy is shocked when she tells him Janet is copying her and she cannot continue the way she is because of her. Sharon winds Phil up in the Square until he forces his way into No.45, where Ian is. Phil learns Sharon phoned the police and reminds her she will end up with nothing. After he has gone, Sharon promises Ian she is going to get Dennis back and make Phil pay. Cast Regular cast *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Dot Branning - June Brown *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Lisa Fowler - Lucy Benjamin *Lola Pearce - Danielle Harold *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Will Mitchell - Freddie Phillips *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau *Peggy Taylor - Unknown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson *George Watson - Jack Bennett *Dom - Charlie *DI Steve Thompson - Philip Wright Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, cellar and upstairs flat *18 Albert Square - Kitchen *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen, bathroom and hallway *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *43 Albert Square - Hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and living/dining room *Minute Mart *Walford East *53A Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen *55 Victoria Road - Living/dining room *Walford General Hospital - Ward Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Sonia struggles to enjoy her relationship with Martin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,801,688 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue Sharon Mitchell (to Phil Mitchell): Don't you dare judge me! What about you, eh? Me. Kathy. Lisa. Shirley. You've cheated on everyone you've ever been with! Category:2020 episodes